Virtual meeting services and other teleconferencing services often enable customers and other users to interact with one another over a telecommunications system. A customer of a virtual meeting service may be provided with a conference identifier and a personal identification number (PIN), which, collectively, may be utilized to schedule a virtual meeting for the customer and other users that the customer wishes to engage with. Once the virtual meeting has been scheduled, the customer may provide the conference identifier to these other users to enable these other users to join the virtual meeting over the telecommunications system at the specified date and time. However, the conference identifier and PIN may be obtained by third parties, presenting certain issues. For instance, a third party that has obtained the conference identifier and PIN may utilize this information to create their own virtual meetings, increasing the potential risk for fraud. Additionally, the conference identifier may be used by a third party to access a virtual meeting, even if the third party is not authorized to do so. This may result in potential data and information leakage and potential harm to the customer and any other users attending the virtual meeting.